We All Fall Down
by Druu
Summary: Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco seems to be caught in the middle. SLASH, Harry/Draco.
1. I Promise

**We All Fall Down**

**Summary: **AU Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco can't seem to just walk away.

**Warning: OOC, het, slash, strong languauge**

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, other pairings

**Rating: **Mature

Chapter One: I Promise

A blast of cold air immediately hit him as the doors to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries slid open as he stepped inside the building.

He shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around himself, as he walked briskly towards the receptionist desk where an elderly woman sat, writing on a piece of paper.

She looked up as he neared her and she smiled, recognizing the familiar face. "Ah, Mr Malfoy, you came early today." She admired the young man for his commitment; he came every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday like clockworks.

"Good afternoon, Cora." He nodded at her, politely. "And what have I told you? Call me Draco, 'Mr. Malfoy' is my father." His voice held bitterness as his hands clenched in tight fists.

Cora chuckled, unfazed by his sharp tone, so used to this certain visitor by now. "Of course, Draco, I sometimes forget in my old age."

Draco lip twitched into a tiny smile which warmed her heart; it had been a while since she saw the blond smile.

"The Healer should had already came and seen him, so you are free to go in." The nurse informed him as she shuffled some papers and hummed lightly.

Draco nodded before he cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly dry. "Thank you…is he still…uh…?" Hope shone fiercely in his eyes and her heart broke at the sight.

She had a sad smile on her face and his face fell, she murmured, "Sorry…"

"No, I shouldn't have thought…" He stopped, choking on his own words as he turned around not wanting the kind woman to witness his pain. He cleared his throat and said, "I should be going then."

Cora nodded, her eyes sad "Okay, if you need anything you know where to find me."

Draco nodded before heading down the long hallway where his destination laid, _'the seventh door on the right'_ he thought, knowing it by heart by now.

The simply patterned floors lead his feet down the wallpapered hallway to the seventh door on his right side. He paused at the door, reading the black numbers etched into the plain brass plating.

Room 115.

With a deep breath, he turned the cold knob and opened the white door. He was greeted with a pale, lifeless form lying on a hospital bed.

The one on the bed was slowly beginning to lose the healthy tan color his skin had held due to years playing Quidditch and soon he would look as pale as Draco. His hair, a messy nest of black hair, hung limply so unlike the way it once shone. The man was clothed in a light blue hospital robe and was covered with a thin white sheet. His arms, slowly losing the muscular definition they once had, lay at his sides.

Draco gulped, these visit never got better no matter how many times he came. He closed the door behind him, a soft click echoing loudly around the room and moved forward to stand in front of the comatose man. All of his concentration was focused on the peacefully sleeping man.

He reached out to take hold of the man's limp hand, wondering how it could stay so warm where the room was slightly chilly. He let out a shaky breath and blinked furiously for a few times. The visits always started this way. Every time he visited, he found himself wanting to beg the other man to wake up. He always felt the urge to cry, to burst into tears and fall to the ground sobbing, still begging for the man to open his eyes.

That incident happened the first time he visited alone, much to his shame. He hadn't done it again. He kept his tears, sobs, and words to himself. The unconscious man wouldn't have wanted to see him like that.

He sat heavily on one of the chairs that was next to the bed and ran a hand through the limp hair. "Your hair is getting long again. I'll bring scissors next time to cut it." He commented, breaking the silence that fell on the room. He always found it hard to begin the conversation.

"It's been raining all week. Dreadful weather. Mother says that it's good for a little rain now and then but I can tell she is pulling her hair because she's cooped up in the mansion with…with Ginny and I…" He smiled wearily, watching the man's face closely.

It was stupid to hope for any type of reaction, but he couldn't help riding the rollercoaster. One minute he'd be so hopeful only for it to crash swiftly. He squeezed the hand in his own and continued playing with the other man's hair.

He continued forward when the man's face remained passive, "Weasley has started Auror training, he wanted me to tell you that is the reason he hasn't visited in a while, he'll come when he has time I'm sure. It keeps his mind off of Granger." He paused, shaking his head at the thought of those two. "They're still ignoring each other. I know they were drinking at the time but they need to talk about this sooner or later. Pansy thinks they're both just being stupid. She came back to visit. She'll be here for a couple of weeks before the Ministry sends her off again to another conference. She says she'll come visit you sometime this week."

His eyes stared raptly at the other man and he paused, to gather his thoughts.

"Blaise," He chuckled, squeezing the limp hand. "Blaise says to tell you again to stop faking and get off your lazy ass." His eyes watered as his lips trembled before he sniffled and continued, "Pansy says it's just his way of saying the he cares and that he's restless."

He kissed the palm of the pale hand he held as he continued, "Ginny is…" He frowned as a sick feeling rushed through him at the thought of the red had.

"She's thirty weeks pregnant, she's gotten really huge. A fact that I like to remind her of any chance I get." A mischievous glint lit up in his eyes and a smirk graced his lips, teasing Ginny and making snide remarks reminded him of the old Draco. "She's been really emotional and nagging lately, she complains a lot also. She fears she won't be the same after the pregnancy and she won't be able to become an Auror."

He frowned at that and let go of the limp hand to settle his hand on his lap.

"Granger and I started the nursery. Mother apparently kept my old crib and other furniture when I was young. "He stared at the motionless face and reached over to brush a hand across a pale cheek. "I hope you don't mind a lot of blue. The Healer told me the baby's sex." He smiled sadly. "Someone finally stopped moving so we could take a good picture. Here, I have one with me" He paused to reach into his jacket to pull out a small black and white picture.

He placed the picture twelve inches from his friend's face. "Congratulations, Harry." His voice broke. "You're going to have a baby boy. He's going to be strong and brave just like you are." He bit his lips to prevent a sob from coming out.

"You have to wake up. Y-you can't miss his birth. You have to be there for Ginny, right? I know you love her. You told me so. So, you have to wake up and-,"

Tears started to swell up in his eyes. He blinked his eyes furiously. "Shit." He turned away from the bed, the photo still in his shaking hand. "I, um... I'll just leave this here for you." Across from the bed, was a medium-sized dry erase board. Hermione thought it would be great if anyone who visited would write on it and send well wishes. Reaching over to pick up a small magnet, one of the many that Hermione had bought for the board, he put the picture right in the center over his friend's name. He made certain not to smear the perfectly written **HARRY** the Parvati twins had put on the board during their short visit.

A look to the window informed the visitor that he had indeed stayed longer than he needed to. He glanced at the sleeping individual on the bed. "I think I've overstayed my welcome, Harry." He stood and walked around to the side of the bed that faced the door. Raising a hand, he touched the man's hand with his own. The other hand caressed the sleeper's cheek. "One day, I hope to take you out of here. I only wish it is before the baby's born, but," He heaved a heavy sigh but kept his eyes on the other man. "But if you can't, I promise I'll take care of him, Harry. I'll take care of him and be there for him until you can. I'll love him too. I promise. I promise." He dropped his eyes. "I love you." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the comatose patient's cheek. Standing, he turned and walked to the door.

Standing in the hallway and leaning against the door of room 115, Draco rubbed his hands over his face before rising and heading down the hall. Cora smiled at him as he reached the front desk.

Cora smiled. "I'll see you in a couple of days, dear."

He nodded and waved goodbye to Cora. "Goodbye."

"See you Tuesday, Draco."

**X**


	2. The Right Thing

**We All Fall Down**

**Summary: **AU Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco can't seem to just walk away.

**Warning: OOC, het, slash, strong languauge**

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, other pairings

**Rating: **Mature

**Chapter Two: The Right Thing**

The next day he woke up to the sound of banging pans, groaning at being disturbed from his sleep he rolled out of bed, not wanting to face the day ahead.

After a quick shower and making sure he was presentable, he stepped out of his room. Draco brushed away some invisible lint as he padded down the hallway and down the stairs. He walked down silently and peeked into the kitchen, his lips pulling into a small smile.

"Draco?" A voice called out happily from inside the kitchen. "Is that you, dear?"

"Yes, Mother." Finding no need to hide any longer, he stepped fully into the kitchen. He watched, amused, as his mother made breakfast while humming a silent tune to herself. No one would believe him if he ever told them that Narcissa Malfoy had freed all of her house elves after the war and did the house work by herself.

"You're up early." He commented, as he neared her and, quickly, snatched a piece of bacon off the plate that she was preparing, he munched on it happily as she glared at him.

"Yes, well, I wanted to spend the day fixing the nursery today." She replied her eyes fixed on the hot pan sizzling.

It was then that Draco noticed that his mother had three plates next to her and he frowned. "Mother, I do not need any breakfast."

"Oh, no, you don't mister, you have a long day ahead of you and I don't need you walking around with an empty stomach. Aren't you and Pansy supposed to go Diagon Alley today?"

Draco nodded and groaned as his mother pulled him to the table and sat a plate of steaming food in front of him. "Now, eat."

Narcissa nodded, satisfied as Draco began to eat and turned around to make another plate. "Are you, Ron, and Blaise still going to paint the nursery? I thought you had chosen a color."

Draco frowned, shaking his head. "I wanted Ginny to pick." Draco could hear his mother's heavy sigh as he said those words. "Mother, you know as well as I do that she has every right to be involved. She is the mother, after all."

Narcissa kept her annoyance silenced as she continued to cook breakfast. "I know, but I wish you would fully understand that Ginny doesn't want to be involved." Draco lifted his head to look at his mother's back. The older Malfoy continued. "She has made her stance on this pregnancy quite clear. I don't want to see you anymore hurt than you already are."

"I'm not hurt." Draco replied, snidely.

Narcissa paused and partially turned away from her preparations to look at her only child. "Dragon, you are hurt and Ginny is the reason for it. She is always trying to hurt you simply because she knows you are trying to do the right thing and she isn't. Ginny is simply being selfish."

"I know, Mother." Draco dropped the utensils to the table. He hadn't taken one bite. "But she's having a hard time of this." Ginny had been devastated by Harry's accident and diagnosis. Finding out about the pregnancy had only left her even more upset and confused. To Draco, the deal between them had hurt her deeply. He knew she hated him because he was the reason she was not training to become an Auror.

"How is she having a hard time when she's the one rejecting her friends, her love, and her own child?" It was said sharply and Narcissa only noticed when she saw Draco flinch. Her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Draco. But I hate seeing you upset every time you realize that Ginny wants nothing to do with the baby. I hate seeing her yell and scream at you, blaming you for everything when so little of it has anything to do with you. You are only doing the right thing for Harry." Draco's mother forced himself to say no more. He would not say that another reason for Ginny's ire was because Draco's love for Harry was obviously stronger than hers.

Draco was silent and stared at his food. He didn't want to think on his mother's words. It would just make the hurt that much worse.

"Eat, Draco." Narcissa turned back to the counter. "Pansy will keep you busy today and then you can choose a color for the nursery."

Draco nodded as he turned back to his plate, eating silently.

"Knock, knock! Hey, Draco! Where are you?" Blaise's voice blasted through from the front door. It was followed by two loud bangs on the glass door of the front door. Draco couldn't quite hide his smirk at his mother's twitching eyebrow.

"Do you have to be so loud?" A softer voice could be heard following Blaise's noisy introduction. "I think they can hear you along with the rest of the neighborhood!"

"Hey! I was just getting their attention. They should open the door already!"

Shaking his head with a mix of amusement and annoyance at his friends, Draco stood and walked to the front door before Narcissa went. Draco could only hope that the blond woman would put the knife down.

"What are we doing here so early anyway? Didn't you promise me breakfast?" Pansy's voice sounded rather aggravated.

"Sure! Mrs. Malfoy is always making plenty for breakfast. She shouldn't mind two more."

Draco heard a loud smack as the glass front door came into view. Blaise and Pansy were standing side by side glaring at each other. Pansy stood a few inches away from Blaise with her arms crossed over her chest. Blaise was rubbing his head while sporting a deep scowl on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Blaise dropped his hand to point a finger at Pansy's face. She smirked for a moment before snapping her teeth toward Blaise's finger. The Italian jumped back with a frightened squeal while clutching his uninjured hand to his chest. "Pansy!" He gave her a scandalized look.

She ignored him to grin at the shorter man standing on the other side of the glass door. "Morning, Draco!" Pansy bounced in place a couple of times as Draco unlocked the front door to the house. He smiled back at her and Blaise. Draco opened the door and waved them in.

"Good morning, Pansy, Blaise." He closed the door after the two had walked in.

Blaise sighed happily as he smelled the breakfast Narcissa had prepared. "That smells so good. Breakfast time!" Blaise rushed through the house and into the kitchen.

Draco and Pansy stared silently for a moment. Pansy turned to Draco and said, "He's your friend." Her voice sounded rather accusing.

It took a lot to keep his shoulders from slumping, but Draco did nothing but chuckle softly. "Yes, I suppose so."

Pansy put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Ready for our day out?"

Draco gave a small smile and nodded. "Yes. Do we need to make a list first?"

She shook her head. Pulling a piece of paper from her pocket, Pansy waved it in the air. "Nope. I've already got it covered. All we need is you and your wallet and by the end of the day, you'll have everything you need."

"Thank you, Pansy." He looked honestly grateful. "I didn't know if I'd have everything when the baby was born."

She leaned over to give Draco a one-armed hug. "No problem! I'm happy to help. Besides, you need a woman's touch with things like this."

"Then shouldn't that be my job?"

Pansy nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise as her head snapped up to view the speaker. On the other hand, her companion dropped his eyes as a queasy feeling took residence in his stomach. He frowned at the floor before speaking through gritted teeth. "Good morning, Ginny. How are you this morning?"

The seven month pregnant woman stood six feet away from the friendly couple with an almost malicious stare. Her arms were folded over chest and just above the large belly that dominated her figure. Her pale skinned body wrapped in a short blue maternity dress seemed to shake with fury as her hands clenched tightly over her upper arms. Her lips were pressed tightly together as if she wanted to speak but was trying to keep her words under tight control. Draco, who had lifted his head and eyes, had to wonder if she was just keeping herself from spitting in his face.

"Shouldn't I be the one deciding things like this? It's my baby remember. Or are you going to take that choice from me, too?" Ginny's tone brought a shiver of not fear but exhaustion through Draco's body. He didn't want to fight with her again. He was just so tired of it.

Pansy frowned. It was amazing that Ginny even had the nerve to say something like that to Draco. As if he was forcing her into this pregnancy; as if Draco was some kind of slave owner! She opened her mouth to snap at her viciously only to see that someone else was already ahead of her.

"You said you wanted nothing to do with the nursery, Ginny. That's what Draco's trying to do." Blaise didn't even care about keeping the anger and disgust out of his voice for the former Gryffindor. "And I remember you telling us that you didn't want anything to do with us or the kid after it was born."

Pansy had to speak then. She simply couldn't stop herself. "And weren't you the one that decided to take the money Draco offered? Don't think you have the right to blame him for that, Princess." The final word might as well have been the most profane thing Pansy could think of considering how she said it.

Ginny dropped her arms to her sides as she glowered at all of them but her eyes fell on the one at Pansy side. Her fists clenched making her sharp nails dig into hands. "Of course! Once again, you defend Malfoy! None of you ever give a damn about what I'm going through! Oh but if Malfoy whines for attention you practically go running to his side! Even after all that he's done to me!"

"Well, he is after all OUR friend. We will always stand by his side." Pansy snapped back viciously

Lifting his hands, Draco dropped his head into them. He was so tired. He didn't want to hear any of this. All he wanted to do was go to his room where it was silent. All he wanted to do was sleep for the rest of his life so he didn't have to live through the current situation. All he wanted was for his love to wake up and somehow make things better!

Blaise's eyes narrowed even more as he could feel the anger in his chest swell. He hated seeing Draco like this when he was only trying to make things right. He had only seen his friend so defeated once when his father had presented him in front of the Dark Lord. Blaise had never wanted to see Draco look so betrayed again, but the look had been so clear on the man's face.

"Done to you? Are you out of your damn mind? All Draco has done was keep you from making one of the biggest damn mistake of your life! And don't you bitch at us about choices and support! We tried, Ginny. We wanted to be there to help and you kicked us out and pushed us away every single time. We tried every time we thought you might need us and you kept rejecting us. But the one person that didn't give up has been here supporting you and you don't give three bits of a damn! Every damn step of the way, Draco has been here for you. He's the one making sure you and the baby are healthy when he looks like shit! He's the one that's trying to get you to care about a kid you tried to abort!"

"Shut up! You don't-,"

"And choices? Are you serious? When has he taken the choice from you?" Blaise couldn't stop himself even as he saw Pansy and Narcissa - who had suddenly appeared - trying to comfort a shaky looking Draco. These words were too long in coming. "When he tried to get you to pick a color for the nursery and you told him you didn't care? Or when he gave you the book of baby names and you threw it at him? Or when he asked you to join him for a visit to see Harr-,"

"Shut up!" Ginny screamed shrilly, clamping her hands over her ears and stomping her feet.

"And you told him, the one person that loves Harry more than anyone in the world, to let the dead rest?" Blaise was practically roaring in his anger.

"Shut up! I dont want to be here anymore! I want to leave! I hate it here!" Ginny's voice surely could have echoed down the street but in her desperation, she could only think of making Blaise stop shoving so much into her face.

"And it was your choice!" Narcissa interjected fiercely. He and Pansy now stood on either side of a silent Draco. The young blond was sitting on an old wooden stool that had originally been behind the counter. "Your own greed has you here, Ginny. I admit that it was not the best idea but Draco was desperate to keep the one thing we might have left of Harry. However, you were the one that agreed to continue the pregnancy and have the baby if Draco gave you money so you can go into Auror training. You were the one that made the choice. No one took it away from you."

Ginny gaped at Narcissa for a moment, her eyes slightly widened in shock. A moment later, she bit her lower lip and glared at everyone in the room. "Go to hell!" She hissed the words shakily before turning and rushing from the room.

"Well, that was certainly not good for the baby." Draco's voice was as shaky as Ginny's but hoarse also. It was as if he had done all of the screaming and yelling. His seated figure exhibited defeat. His breathing was irregular; his body shook with each ragged breath. Draco was slumped over in his seat, his weary eyes trained on the hands in his lap.

Pansy looked at Narcissa and Blaise. Both of them showed looks of guilt and anger. Pansy looked down at the emotionally broken figure at her side. "Hey." With her hip, she nudged Draco, who slowly lifted his head. "Grab your shoes. You still have a baby to shop for."

Offering a watery smile, Draco stood. Getting out of the house right now would be the best thing for him.

**X**

**Next Time:** "And I'm sure after participating in the baby shower; she'll realize how much she wants the baby. Ginny loves her child. What mother wouldn't?"


	3. Planning

**We All Fall Down**

**Summary: **AU Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco can't seem to just walk away.

**Warning: OOC, het, slash, strong languauge**

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, other pairings

**Rating: **Mature

**Chapter Three: Planning**

The last person Ron could had imagined to see had showed up as soon as he finished Auror training. Admittedly, he was dripping with sweat and covered with dirt but couldn't help but feel that tightness in his chest as he gazed at the face of his crush and the girl he had slept with.

Ron cursed as he felt his cheeks begin to burn as he went up to her, his eyes falling to the ground as he greeted her. He could faintly hear her confident voice and briefly wondered if he should listen.

Was she talking about when they slept together? Did she think he took advantage of her? Wait, did he just hear her right?!

His eyes snapped to her beautiful brown eyes, his blue eyes showing surprise as he looked at her with disbelief. "Please tell me you are joking. You can't seriously be thinking this, Hermione."

Hermione huffed and put her hands on her hips. "No, it's not a joke, Ron. I think this would be good for Ginny and Draco." She nodded her head with certainty.

Ron continued to stare at her with clear doubt. "You want to host a baby shower for Ginny and Malfoy?" Receiving another nod from Hermione, Ron frowned. " 'Mione," He started with her nickname.

She put out her hands to momentarily hold off his protests. "Listen to me, Ron, before you say anything. I think this would be a good idea. You know Draco is still trying to get Ginny involved with the baby."

Ron personally though it was a lost cause . When Ginny had announced her pregnancy in a moment of frustration, her group of friends had been pleased. Her pregnancy was good news during a time of bad circumstances. Then, she had dropped the bombshell on everyone. Not only was she going to enter the Auror's program because she couldn't wait for Harry and she needed an income, but she was having an abortion. She couldn't bear to raise a child on her own.

His sister was trying to start her life over and a baby that looked like her 'dead' boyfriend wasn't going to help with that. Ron still found himself surprised that she took Malfoy's desperate deal.

"I just thought that a baby shower would help. Ginny will receive gifts and hopefully she'll understand that we all support her and the baby. I want her to know that we do care about her. She keeps thinking we're ignoring her for Draco and the baby."

Ron, immediately, opened his mouth to deny this claim but quickly shut it with the look Hermione gave him telling him that she wasn't finished.

"And I'm sure after participating in the baby shower; she'll realize how much she wants the baby. Ginny loves her child. What mother wouldn't?"

"Hermione, do you honestly believe that putting Ginny and that-"

"Ron, honestly, I thought we were past this!" She gave him a look that begged him to speak appropriately of Malfoy. Of course to him, he was speaking in the correct manner.

"We are," Ron placated her, grinning. "I'm even helping Malfoy and Zabini paint the nursery. That doesn't mean I have to stop calling him names." He ignored the disapproving stare she was giving him as he continued, "Besides, do you really think the two of them should be in the same room? After the way she's been treating him?"

Ron would never admit it but the fact that Ginny treated his archenemy, the one who loved his comatose best friend so much that he would take such abuse, in that abusive manner pissed him off something fierce. He had witnessed her verbal assault against Malfoy once and had been hard pressed to remain silent. Thankfully, Blaise had been there to silence her.

Hermione shoulder slumped, she knew he was right. The way Ginny treated Draco was atrocious and all Draco did was take it. "I'm hoping this will help."

Ron looked doubtful but he wanted to get on his crush good side, "if you are sure about this, I don't see why you don't have the party."

Her grin was blinding and something in him flipped, he stiffened as she threw herself on him in a hug and his face turned a nice shade of red.

As if remembering their one night stand, Hermione realized who she was hugging and immediately jumped back, her face turning pink as she looked down on the floor.

Ron frowned, he couldn't take this anymore. "Hermione, we need to talk."

"Not now. I have a shower to plan." Hermione turned to leave before she added, as an afterthought, "Be Malfoy mansion after you finish training so you can help."

Ron didn't have a reply as he watched her disapparate, his heart feeling like it had been ripped out and thrown to the ground.

. . . .

"Hey, George! You got everything?" Ron shouted as he slowly shuffled through the front double doors of Malfoy's mansion with a large wrapped box in his box, had it been sitting on the floor, would have risen to the red-head's chest. The giftm wrapped in baby blue paper decorated with bright white storks and their bundles, carried a light weight but Ron was barely able to see over the top of the box. He moved slowly to prevent himself from falling over and damaging his ribs on the box, again.

Rolling his eyes, George followed Ron with a long, white box in hands. Hermione had commended the two men to stop by the bakery on the way to the party. The chose cake design was in the shape og a long blue baby bottle with the cursive words : Welcome, Baby Boy written on it. "I'm right behind you, Mr. Clumsy. Just don't trip over again."

"Hey!" Ron snapped indignantly and spun around with the box still in hand. "I'm not clum-ahh!" shriek erupted when Joey's ankles caught each other and twisted, throwing the blond man to the floor. The large box he'd been carrying abruptly fell on him.

Blaise, who had walked down the main staircase to the foyer, stared at the moaning Gryffindor on the floor partially covered with a large gift. "Weasley, you are an idiot." With that being said, Blaise decided to waste no more time and walked to his right, where the party would be held in a lounge.

Snorting loudly, and trying to keep a careful hold of the cake, a snickering George followed the young Slytherin to the party's location.

Whimpering in pain, Ron could barely raise one arm to shake it angrily at the two deserters that had left him there. "I'll have my revenge." His voice appeared to be muffled by the large box over him.

Hermione rushed down the stair case to make certain, the cake was reading in the lounge. She could help but stumble ato a stop and stare at her crush. "Ron, why are you on the floor?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed, not sure if she wanted answers.

"Hermione!" He whined softly. "Help!"

Frowning, Hermione manage to take three steps in his direction when the doorbell rang. Hermione hurried across the smooth marble floor to greet the last of their guests. The party wasn't very big so she didn't expect a lot of people to come.

She smiled brightly as she opened on of the doors. "Charlie! Fleur! Bill! I'm glad you could make it." Hermione bounced on her heels once in excitement.

The three guest before her each carried a gift in their hands, although Bill's didn't show much in the wrapping. He grinned sheepishly as Hermione looked horrified at the paper bag with the sloppily written "Yay! It's a boy!" written on it.

Charlie smiled, "Hey, we couldn't let you guys have all the baby type fun." Hermione smiled, stepping aside to let the three in as they all ignored the red head on the floor and made their way to the lounge.

Fleur nodded excitedly, her thick French accent even more prominent. "I've never been to a wedding shower before! I just love babies." With that little comment hanging in the air, she slyly looked towards her husband who was uncomfortably looking at the ceiling.

"I hope we aren't late." Charlie said, as the neared the foyer and music filled their ears.

Hermione shook her head, "Oh no, not at all. We're just getting started. Ron, George, Luna, Blaise and Pansy should all be inside waiting for us. The guests of honor won't be here for at least ten to fifteen more minutes." She grimaced a little at the end, from the strain in Narcissa's voice; it seemed a bit difficult to get them back to the house.

Fleur snorted and tilted her head up in disgust. "We know they are here. That banshee would be screaming the place down otherwise."

"Fleur!" Bill said, warningly, glaring at her wife. "Behave."

She only huffed and entered the lounge where she put on a wide smile and greeted everyone there. Hermione sighed and followed suit, throwing the two red head brothers a shrug and silently praying that everything will go well.

She squashed that dreadful feeling that told her that nothing would end well.

**X**

_Next Time: _"Do you know where he was before he followed you to his DEATH, Draco?" She smiled evilly. "He was lying in my bed before taking a fire call from Hermione saying that you had went off by yourself. "


	4. The Baby Shower

**We All Fall Down**

**Summary: **AU Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco can't seem to just walk away.

**Warnings: OOC, het, slash, strong languauge**

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, other pairings

**Rating: **Mature

**Chapter Four: The Baby Shower**

Draco watched, silently, as his mother bustled around, trying to shrink all the things they had brought for the baby while Pansy tried to get Ginny to side along apparate with her- for the baby's sake -much to the disgust of the red head.

Hermione's decision to host a baby shower at the last minute was certainly surprising but he thought it was a good idea, nonetheless. It was a lucky thing that Draco and Pansy were going baby shopping before she fire called and was able to convince Narcissa and Ginny to come along with them so Hermione and the others would have a chance to prepare the mansion for when they came back.

Draco knew this was also an attempt from Hermione to try and reconnect with Ginny. The last six months had ravaged the once indestructible friendship. Hermione refused to let Ginny treat Draco as a house elf and, in retaliation, Ginny accused Hermione of betraying their friendship for a 'no-good, filthy Death Eater'.

Draco frowned at the thought, as his gray eyes landed on Pansy who had finally lost all her patience and grabbed Ginny's hand and before she could argue, they were both gone with a small 'pop'.

Draco sighed in relief; he didn't know how much of this he could take. He tried his best to avoid the pregnant woman. Of course, this was not easy with them living in the same house but Draco tended to avoid seeing Ginny on most days.

Draco knew that if he snapped at Ginny, if–no, when—Harry woke up, he wouldn't be too thrilled, especially, since she was the mother of his child.

"Oh, thank goodness." Narcissa sighed, all the bags were securely in the inside of her robes and though she looked a bit frazzled, she was pleased.

"I thought she would never stop rattling off." Draco muttered, adjusting his robe as Narcissa nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, come on, Draco. They are all waiting for us."

"Of course, Mother," Draco muttered, watching as his mother disapparate before he felt the tugging at his navel. All the while, ignoring the clenching feeling in his gut, that was screaming that this whole thing was a bad idea.

. . . .

Hermione sighed, as she heard a distinct pop before shouting and all of the guests turned to look at the door from where all the noise was coming from.

"I'll just go check on them, "She muttered before she quickly exited and winced as she heard Ginny's screaming.

"You sneaky, Slytherin! How dare you apparate with me without my permission?! I could had been splinched or…miscarried! Oh, yeah, I bet you would have loved that! You all lose the one thing that is making you all so chummy together. I swear, if-"

Pansy interrupted her sharply with a sneer, "Shut up,just _shut up,_ you damn banshee!" She quickly turned to where Hermione was staring at them in confusion and said, "Hermione, if you don't keep her mouth shut I WILL!" Hermione gulped, as Pansy gave Ginny another withering glare before stomping into the lounge where her boyfriend and the rest of the guests were.

Ginny just huffed and looked away, still fuming.

Hermione breathed in relief as she saw Narcissa then Draco pop in. She gave them both a smile as she went to hug the blond. Draco stiffened in her arms, so unused to such affection from Gryffindors.

Hermione smiled at him, shooting a quick glance at the sulking Ginny. "I'm so glad you're here."

Draco figured something happened and chuckled. "Thank you for the party, Hermione. We really do appreciate it."

"Party?" Ginny said, suspiciously, glaring at the two.

"Yes, Weasley, Hermione was nice enough to plan a baby shower for you and the baby." Narcissa said, as she walked past them and into the lounge.

"You mean_ his_ baby shower." Ginny snapped back, her eyes going to Draco's for a second before focusing back on Hermione.

"Ginny, it's your baby and your baby shower. Sure, Draco will be taking care of the baby when he's born but you still are the mother. " Hermione said, gently as she moved forward to give Ginny a hug, also.

When Ginny saw Hermione approach her for a hug, she gave her an ugly sneer before taking a step back, leaving Hermione to look at her in shock and hurt. "Let's just get this over with."

Draco shook his head as Ginny stomped all the way into the lounge but Draco ignored her attitude, he planned to enjoy this party. As they walked toward the lounge, he could only smile as it finally settled in that very soon, there would be an infant at Malfoy's mansion.

An echoing shout of congratulations and pats on his back greeted him from the small crowd of friends as he entered the lounge. The room was large and spacious, everyone sitting comfortably around in the large circle of couches. In the middle of the four couches was a large coffee table covered with small finger foods and other snacks that the house elves had prepared. In the center was a huge cake and two stacks of gifts could be seen at the ends of two couches.

Draco saw Ginny going to her eldest brothers and hugging them happily; both exclaiming how huge she was and how wonderful she looked.

"It's a good thing that you invited Charlie and Bill, it'll make her feel more like it's her party if she sees her family is here." Draco commented to Hermione, receiving a nod in return.

"Yeah, the only reason the other Weasley aren't here is because they were busy with other things given that this was completely last minute." Draco nodded before taking a seat next to Pansy and Blaise, who was desperately trying to calm his girlfriend.

Draco chuckled at the two before his attention turned back to Hermione who had called everyone's attention to her. "Now, that the guests of honors are here, let's get this party started!" Draco smiled as everyone began cheering.

Later, Draco would admit that despite Ginny's attitude throughout, the party had gone rather well up until the opening of gifts.

It had started off calm enough; Draco enjoyed all the gifts they had received from numerous friends like the Parvati twins and Longbottom. They even teased a little when he opened Hermione's gift who had brought him a baby's swing.

"Thank you, Hermione," He nodded, sending her a small smile.

"Aww, look at mummy Draco! All maternal and stuff," Blaise gushed, grinning as his best friend turned a nice shade of red

"Soon, he'll be in need a maternity dress!" Ron jested, causing everyone to burst out laughing and Draco to glare at him.

They continued a few more minutes, teasing Draco of his upcoming parenthood, who carried his embarrassment with silence and a red face until a vase was chucked into the middle of the coffee table. The food and half-filled cups splattered and splashed on the clothing and faces of the guests as well as the furniture. Everyone turned to the direction the expensive glass had come from.

Draco kept silent as he picked out a piece of glass that had stuck to his hand. The exhaustion, anger and frustration clear in his eyes for Ginny to see as they stared each other down from across the room.

Fleur growled and snapping out of her shock reeled on the pregnant Weasley. "What in the world is your problem?"

The sound of her sharp voice seemed to snap everyone from the shock and they started bustling to fix the mess that was created. Hermione rushed over before fully thinking her action, wanting to help her friend. "Ginny, are you alright?"

Ron, who was next to the two, was all that Hermione from hitting the hard floor when Ginny shoved the girl in the chest. "Stay the hell away from me." Ginny sneered as she watched her brother help Hermione stand, an enraged mask covering his face. "I don't appreciate some lying bitch trying to touch me."

Hermione eyes filled with tears at the words and Ron fumed. "Don't talk to Hermione like that! What is wrong with you, Ginny? Why the hell did you throw the vase? You could have hit someone!"

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny started screaming before pointing a finger at Hermione. "You said this was for me! Me! This is supposed to be my party but, yet, you all are gushing over Draco."

"Wonderful," muttered an annoyed Fleur. "The bitch is finally free."

"So, I've heard." Pansy growled, still bitter from earlier.

"Ms. Weasley, that is enough!" Narcissa stood and walked over to where Ginny was standing.

Ginny ignored her and continued her assault on Hermione. "You said that this was supposed to be my party, Hermione! But it's not, is it! I knew I couldn't trust you and the rest of these lying bastards! I knew this would happen. It's just like before. You don't care about me! You don't want me here except for the brat in my stomach! This was supposed to be for ME!"

"Stop being so damn selfish, Ginny." Pansy began yelling. "This party is for you, Draco, and the baby. The three of you."

"Liar!"

"Ginny, of course, we want you here." Ron said, tiredly, having had enough of his sister.

She sneered at him. "You don't give a damn about me; you aren't here for me like you should be. You're here for Malfoy and HIS baby!" Ginny pointed a finger at Draco, who had his head bowed and hadn't said a word yet. "But it's MY BABY! MINE! I'm having this child!"

"You're giving up that child, also! You're the one who said that Draco can have custody, you're the one who took the bribe when all you wanted to do was abort the baby!" Pansy raged, she was so close to punching this ignorant girl.

"How would you feel if your boyfriend was in a coma and you were pregnant? You would abort it too." Ginny snapped, she turned to Draco. "And you,"

Ginny gave Draco a condescending smirk as he finally turned to look at her. "I bet you're enjoying this aren't you? You are enjoying watching people that are supposed to be my friends turn their backs on me for you."

Draco remained silent, looking at her with hate and anger. She began walking toward Draco. "When Harry got hurt, I was scared and confused but who was there to comfort me? Who do you think stayed with me? No one, Draco. The minute you came out crying like a bitch, my 'friends' ran straight to you."

She shot them all a disgusted glare. "You all went running to the one person responsible for Harry's death!"

"He's not dead, Ginny!" screamed Bill, horrified by the way she was acting. He had never seen this side of his sister before.

"You went running to Draco after he practically killed Harry! You ran to this murderer."

"Stop it, Ginny." Ron growled

"Draco was only searching for Narcissa, he didn't know Harry would follow him."

"Leave Draco alone."

"It wasn't his fault!"

Again, Ginny started screaming. "Harry was supposed to be with me! If Harry stayed with me he would be alive! He would be here with me and his baby! It's Draco fault! I know it is!"

She and Draco looked at each other, both with fire in their eyes. "I bet you love this. It has such beautiful irony. Here are my friends leaving me behind, ignoring me for a bloody filthy Slytherin!" She grinned at him and Draco could not understand why he suddenly felt violated when she did.

"Come on, Draco. You're pretty smart." She took a few more steps toward him. "You just couldn't live with the fact he chose me could you? No. You wanted Harry all to yourself."

As Ginny moved closer, Ron warily stepped closer to Draco just in case.

"Do you know where he was before he followed you to his DEATH, Draco?" She smiled evilly. "He was lying in my bed taking a fire call from Hermione saying that you had went off by yourself. "

Ginny was smiling at the now pale, hurt Draco as she continued, "I wonder if he would have gone if he knew his precious 'Dragon' would kill him. I guess it doesn't matter." NShe looked pleased at something. Her eyes remained on Draco who had dropped his eyes to the ground and his body shivered at her words. Ginny wasn't finished though. She wanted to hurt him, to break him and she knew just how. "After all, he always pitied you."

Draco flinched.

"You're so pathetic, chasing after him when he belongs to someone else. The pitiful, good for nothing ex-Death Eater." Ginny raised her chin as if she had won a battle. "I suppose he hoped that one day, you would finally leave him alone."

She leaned forward into Draco's face. His bangs covered his eyes but Ginny could practically smell his pain. "Harry wanted me, Draco. Not you. He wanted me to be at his side. He wanted me to be his wife, to bear his son. He didn't want or love you. _He always wanted me._"

**X**

**Next Time:** "Are you done, Ginerva, or do you have more shit to cough up?" Draco asked, coldly, examining his fingernail disinterestedly.


	5. Hell Hath No Fury

**We All Fall Down**

**Summary: **AU Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco can't seem to just walk away.

**Warning: OOC, het, slash, strong languauge**

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, other pairings

**Rating: **Mature

**Chapter Five:...Like A Dragon Scorned**

No one dared moved, the silence so thick that a knife could slice the air.

Ron gulped, looking nervously between his heaving sister and the silent blond who hadn't said a word as of yet. Hermione chewed her lip in worry, regretting that she had tried to bring them all together when Ginny had just spouted such hateful words.

Luna was silent looking happily at the ceiling with wonder in her huge, blue eyes.

Pansy just stared, knowing that later she would regret not having a camera to record what she knew would transpire.

Draco didn't move for a moment and it truly seemed as if Ginny had broken the blond's heart.

All of them had known how Draco felt about Harry. Heck, even a blind man would see how in love the blond was with Harry, even before when they were at each other's throat one could tell they were crushing on each other. However, Draco's friends had respected and cared Draco enough that nothing was ever said about it. So, for Ginny to blatantly throw his feelings in his face had to be devastating.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Ginny straight in her eyes, his soft grey eyes turning to steel as a sneered graced his face.

"Are you done, Ginerva, or do you have more shit to cough up?" He asked, coldly, examining his fingernail uninterestedly.

Pansy glanced at Blaise and grinned at him, both nodding in glee.

Draco Malfoy was back.

Draco went on, when Ginny looked at him in shock. "You vile, selfish, disgusting excuse for a human being. I am sick of you and your holier-than-thou attitude. You should be grateful after my mother and I took you in, for Harry's sake, after your own mother kicked you out for being pregnant unwed. You…you…you bitch!"

Ginny's eyes widened at the chilly tone. She leaned back in surprise. "I-"

"You're what?" Draco said, calmly, raising an eyebrow. "In denial? I can understand that, really I can, but there seems to be a few misconceptions that you have. Allow me to correct them for you and alleviate your hallucinations."

Blaise's grin dictated his anticipation and Pansy could not prevent the smirk on her lips. This was going to be good.

"You seem to be under the impression that you are the only reason why Harry stayed after the war when everyone knew he wanted to leave the Wizarding World behind and start a new life away from Britain. You remember that, right, Weasley? When you literally fell to your knees, desperately telling him of your eternal love?" The way Draco said 'eternal love' made Pansy's eyes light up at the dismissive sarcasm.

"Let me remind you, Ginerva, that Harry just shook his head before he what? Oh, that's right. He shook his head and said, 'There is nothing left for me here.'" Draco stopped, taking a deep breath and letting his words sink in, even Ron and Hermione were shocked to hear the revelation; they always thought that Harry changed his mind for Ginny.

"Yes, I do believe that is true, eternal love at its finest." Draco sneered after a moment of silence.

Blaise snorted before he could help himself but all eyes were on the blond Slytherin and the stunned woman getting the brunt of Draco's rage.

"But let me tell you who really asked Harry to stay, to give up a new life for us. It was me. I had went to his room that night and told him that he still had me to stay for because I would not –no, could not— live without him. Because I realized I was about to lose the most important person in my life. I was about to lose the man I love and I won't lie, I did and do love Harry. My heart, my Gryffindor, my lion, my love. "

Ginny's face was pale with disbelief. "The next day imagine my surprise when Harry entered my room and said "I'm staying." Harry stayed for my sake, for me, Weasley. It didn't have shit to do with you."

"But he still chose me!" Ginny cried out, desperately.

"Did he?"

Two words caused everyone's jaws to drop and Ginny to take a step back in horror.

Blaise raised an eyebrow in surprise, he knew that Draco liked Harry but he didn't think Draco would pursue the Gryffindor while he was still with Ginny.

"What?" Ginny was red with fury and looked ready to lunge for Draco's throat.

"You're right. When Harry stayed, he did pursue a relationship with you after a few days and it's all because of me; the night after he decided he was staying. You remember that night, Luna?"

Heads snapped in Luna's direction who was still staring silently at the ceiling with a small smile on her face. "Oh, yes, I remember that night. You wanted me to keep it a secret."

"Remember what?" Ron asked, curiously.

Luna shifted her gaze from the ceiling to Draco who gave her a sharp nod and she turned to crowd and said, airily, "Well, I wanted to ask Harry something so I went to his room. When I entered, I saw Harry pinning Draco down to the bed but Draco looked reluctant." There was more but Luna knew Draco didn't want the others to know about that, so she kept it to herself.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. If all of this was true then why was Harry with Ginny?

Draco shrugged, he bowed his head causing his bangs to cast a shadow on his face. "I knew he liked me but…I was afraid, afraid that he would grow bored and leave me; I couldn't provide him with children, the one thing he wanted most in this world, and I told him these things. He looked sad but he respected my decision and told me he would wait for me. It's only now that I've realized what he meant." Draco eyes softened for a moment, a small smile on his lips.

Ginny shook her head; she refused to believe that she was just a second choice. "That means nothing."

"It only means that after that night happened, Harry wanted to give me time to sort out my own thoughts and feelings but I was foolish. I never went to him and he thought that the feelings I had for him were gone and he moved on. That's the only reason you were 'chosen', Ginny."

Pansy felt like clapping when she saw the almost devastated look on the woman's face. This really was too good.

"I believe that one last thing needs to be cleared up." Draco's lips twisted into a snarl._ "Don't you ever say that I killed Harry."_

There was a murderous tone to his voice that left Ginny too terrified to move. "Deny it all you want, but Harry is alive and I do not doubt that he will come out of his coma. How pathetic that the one claiming her undying love gives up on him the minute he enters a coma. But rest assured, Ginny, when he wakes up; he will be mine. I am twenty-five years old and I will not run any more from the one I love."

Ginny filled her gaze with every inch of the resentment everyone believed she had. "I hate you. I hate you!"

"I don't care." Draco's voice had become emotionless. "You feel what you want to feel, but know this, Ginny: I am done. I will no longer try to accommodate you and your little fits anymore."

Before anyone knew what was happening, Ginny hand flew wide towards Draco's face. A gasp escaped her as Draco caught it smoothly, three inches from his face, by her wrist.

Hermione shivered as she saw Draco's eyes darken and a smirk appeared on his face. "Let me ask you one last thing, Ginny." He jerked her close and whispered.

The ones farthest away from Draco and Ginny couldn't hear a word that was said, except for Blaise and Pansy who were standing next to the blond's side.

Hermione felt sick as she watched the jaws of Pansy and Blaise drop before two twin smiles cover the couple's face. Two proud, malicious smiles set the group on edge as Draco, satisfied and smug, drew away from Ginny.

The woman shivered, fat tears rolling down her eyes, before turning and running for the door as fast as her pregnant figure would let her. No one tried to stop her.

Blaise, the vicious smile still decorating his features, turned towards Draco. "Bravo! It's about time you did that."

"Blaise!" Hermione scolded, still a bit shocked. "This isn't something to be happy about."

Ron sighed, regretfully. "Well, there's nothing to do about it now."

Everyone muttered in agreement and they all couldn't bring themselves to continue the party after what had just happened. Luna volunteered to go look for Ginny while Bill and Charlie both said they had to leave; they both had work in the morning.

Hermione sighed, as she began to clean up the lounge with magic. "This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have even done this shower."

"No, it isn't, Granger. You just wanted to help. This isn't your fault." Draco said, shaking his head as he sat heavily on the couch.

There's a moment of silence before Luna came in serenely and sat next to Draco.

"Did you find her?" Hermione asked, distractedly as she fixed a pillow.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." Luna said, airily, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, where is she, Luna?" Ron asked, stopping to stare at the shifting Ravenclaw.

"Oh, well, you see…"

"Out with it, Lovegood!" Draco snapped his annoyance blatant in his tone.

"Well, it's just that Ginny is collapsed near the stairs and I think she has gone into labor." She said, before she got up and skipped out the room, humming happily, leaving a stunned group in her wakes.

**X**

**Next Time: ** Draco choked before he continued, looking truly distraught. "She said it was my fault that Harry's baby was going to die. That the baby would die because I was such a monster to his mother."


End file.
